


Legacy

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The biggest surprise post-Thanos is Tony Stark's parting gift to the world.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaNaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaNaut/gifts).



Tony Stark has a lot to answer for. 

Sure, so he saved the world. That's a given; everyone knows it. Sure, so it turned out he was the big damn hero they'd needed all along. They'd kinda known that, too - _I am Iron Man_ , after all, and that whole bit. But then he snapped his fingers and changed everything. 

Scott likes to imagine what Tony did was the last thing that went through his weird genius brain in the second before he died, while the gauntlet was still on his hand and he had the power of the universe literally in (or maybe metaphorically in, literally _on_?) his hand. Maybe he didn't know Tony very long, or very well, but he's pretty sure it's the kind of thing he'd've thought was hi-fricking-larious. Because okay, Tony died, but he made it a gift to the world: Tony Stark snapped his fingers and suddenly, guys could get knocked up. 

And of course, for a while, no one even knew about it. 

-

After Thanos and the time heist thing, Scott's life was kind of a mess. Not that that wasn't the usual state of things, but also it was more of a mess than usual.

He'd been away for five years, except it didn't feel like five years, except it _was_ five years and not only had half of everyone else on the planet disappeared in a cloud of dust, but he didn't remember it. What he remembered was the Quantum Realm instead. He still had a house, apparently, at least legally speaking, but it looked like an army of feral cats had moved in while he'd been gone. His daughter was still around, but she'd thought he'd been turned to dust with everyone else and had turned disturbingly teenaged while he'd been gone - she was pleased he wasn't dead but she wanted space and he promised he'd give her that. Hope was weirded out by the whole thing, fitting back into a world she hadn't felt like she fit in in the first place, and he couldn't say he blamed her. And the Avengers compound, which he'd literally-metaphorically just five minutes ago been invited into, had been blown to kingdom come. There was an actual crater. It was pretty impressive.

Scott's life was a mess and he had no place to go. However: it turned out when Stark Tower had been sold, they'd just sold it on to a subsidiary of Stark Industries. The next thing Scott knew, Pepper Potts was blowing up his cell telling him there was a place for Ant-Man there if he wanted it, and boy did he grab that place with both hands - they were putting the band back together, not like they'd ever really been a band before. So he moved in the next day, with everything he had left that the cats hadn't peed on or eaten. It really wasn't a lot.

He was one of the first to arrive but he wasn't the _first_ : that was Captain America, Steve Rogers, the charming guy whose real superpower was making Scott feel like drawing hearts all over his high school planner like it was the 80s again and that shit wasn't embarrassing. He was sitting there in the den when Scott came up on the elevator and he smiled this tired but brilliant smile when Scott shuffled in like maybe he'd gotten the wrong message and Ms. Potts had been trying to call Spider-Man - it was a pretty easy mistake to make, he thought, except Scott wasn't like fourteen years old and had never been even half that energetic, even when he _had_ been fourteen years old. Now he felt ancient as dust, except dust would probably never sound the same again.

"Hey, Scott," Cap said. "Pepper called and said you were on your way." He hoisted himself up from the couch like a particularly manly tree trunk and tugged down his shirt where it had ridden up, which left Scott feeling kinda cheated. "I was just going to grab some lunch. You want to join me?"

He joined him. Turned out 'grabbing lunch' involved a tiny accident making pasta from scratch like that crap was normal, where they dropped a bag of flour on the floor and wound up covered in it from the ankles up and leaving footprints across the kitchen while they tried to clean it up. Cap stripped off his socks and his shoes and his shirt and his pants right there next to the counter. He left them in a heap and honestly, Scott might've stared a little before he did the same because really, he didn't want to be the ass who ruined the carpets the first hour he was there. And Cap looked at him, Scott Lang in the Captain America boxer shorts Cassie had bought him for his birthday one year, part of a set with socks covered in miniature shields. The cats had gotten to the socks.

"That's cute," Cap said, and Scott smile-grimaced, and Cap grinned. Then they cleared up the goddamn flour and ordered pizza, but the fact was Steve didn't put a shirt on till the cleaning was done. It should've been illegal to look so great mopping a floor.

They were alone there together for nine days before Dr. Banner arrived, and then Thor and the weirdly cute not-Raccoon came by two days after that. But in the meantime...okay, so maybe there'd been a half-drunk night on the couch in the den watching shitty 90s action flicks, and one thing had led to another. Turned out Cap was kinda funny when the mood struck, which was great because the world didn't feel funny. Turned out Cap was flirty when the mood struck, too, which was great because Scott could flirt for sport, even with Captain America. Except maybe it wasn't for sport. 

It turned out Steve _liked_ that Scott wasn't fourteen years old, or a genius, or a fourteen-year-old genius, but when they made out in the middle of Die Hard 2, it still came as a surprise. When they wound up in Cap's room while the credits rolled, that was even more of a surprise. But somehow the biggest surprise of the night was still Cap's Ant-Man boxer shorts, not the fact that they had sex. 

Okay, so maybe the biggest surprise was the fact they kept on having sex after that. Scott had thought maybe it was grief or something, coping with the world post-Thanos, but it turned out Steve just liked him.

Or maybe, just maybe, the biggest surprise of all was Tony Stark's parting gift to all humanity. 

-

It's not been easy, but Scott's pretty sure either Tony knew exactly what was doing that day or else he had no idea at all because he'd made the whole thing easy: no one in the world who didn't want to have kids would get pregnant, and anyone who did, well...they did. How they proved that clinically, Scott's not totally sure, but apparently they did. Of course, Scott's also not totally sure who _they_ were, either. And they really only _think_ it was Tony, but Bruce swears it wasn't him.

Scott had a test, some fancy doctor Ms. Potts called in 'cause Scott hadn't been feeling great for maybe two and a half months after moving to the tower. The doctor looked at him and asked if he'd been sexually active; Scott frowned and said yes. The doctor asked if he'd had unprotected sex; Scott frowned harder and said yes again. Then the doctor asked if he'd received unprotected anal sex and Scott's pretty sure he blushed harder than he ever had in his life. He had, he said, and what he didn't say was he'd been barebacked by Captain America three times a week since they'd moved into the tower. He didn't say he kinda loved it - honestly, that seemed borderline irrelevant. What he said was, "Um, yeah. I guess?" and the doctor looked at him like, _well, you should know_.

He knew, like he guessed he should've known Steve's little supersoldiers couldn't've failed to hit the mark. He was pregnant. And when he sat down with Steve to tell him, wringing his hands like he was admitting to a crime, Steve just grinned and kissed him. The handwringing stopped pretty fast. Steve's hands on his skin started even faster.

The second time they tried making pasta from scratch, Scott cracked an egg on the edge of the counter and somehow it exploded all over his shirt and half the kitchen like maybe the chickens had been pecking TNT. Steve broke the pasta maker after that and they called for another pizza; they ate it on the couch in front of _Timecop_ though they both knew time travel didn't work that way. And when the kid kicked, Steve spread one hand over Scott's belly underneath his shirt and made him grin. Okay, so he hadn't expected pregnancy, let alone at forty-two years old, let alone with Steve, but there it was. Scientific studies said he wanted it. The smile on Steve's face said he did, too. Who was Scott to argue?

The third time they tried making pasta from scratch, Scott did the whole thing while Steve held the four-month-old. She was wrapped up in her blanket covered in creepily lifelike pictures of Rocket, who it turned out everyone on the entirety of Planet Earth seemed to love. They'd called her Margaret, after their long-suffering exes, but Meg had stuck instead of Maggie or Peggy. And they'd decided what the hey, they'd raise her in the tower. Nine years on, that's where they all still are: Cassie still visits for the holidays, and Scott's thinking he might be too old for this superhero gig. And, when they're alone, Steve still flirts like wild fury. 

And okay, sure - Tony Stark has a lot to answer for. But their daughter's middle name's _Antonia_. They figured that was only right.


End file.
